The aim of this study is to investigate the process of cell division in mycobacteria. The factors involved in the control of cell division in mycobacteria are unknown. Undoubtedly, mycobacteria utilize similar control networks and protein factors as other prokaryotes, but must employ additional or unique methods to control septation and division due to their unusual growth rate and cell wall composition. This study will begin by attempting to clone, and characterize the cell division activator FtxZ from Mycobacterium tuberculosis (Mtb). The identification of this and other factors controlling the cell division process may provide new insight into growth rate control, latency, and the development of novel vaccine candidates for Mtb.